<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Waffles by phookaboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841750">Midnight Waffles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phookaboo/pseuds/phookaboo'>phookaboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animation, Detroit Evolution, Love Languages, M/M, gavin is acts of service with JUST A HINT of words of affirmation, hand holding, mild peril cause gavin chokes on a waffle, nines is physical touch and words of affirmation, storyboard, visual medium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phookaboo/pseuds/phookaboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m working on some storyboards for my portfolio, here is one of them! I wanted to indulge some of my own interests; reed900, love languages, h*nd h*lding, neon lights and nearly choking to death on a fat stack of waffs.</p><p>Midnight Waffles is based off the feature Detroit Evolution by Octopunk Media  </p><p>Full size panels can be viewed on my web portfolio: https://phooka-animation.weebly.com/story-boards.html :3c</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Waffles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Is visual media even allowed on Ao3? I just wanted to put it here seeing as so many people were nice about my last reed900 fic sob ;w;</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>